Wyldon's Lover
by Aly the Trickster
Summary: Wyldon had a secret, something no one ever knew. They would call it a scandel, but he did not care. He and his lover. This is their story. Sorta humourous.
1. Wyldon's Lover

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any of the characters that the writer #1, Tamora Pierce, made.

A/N: This is probably not going to be good, it's a one shot deal. I might continue it if people like it.

_**Wyldon's Lover**_

_**  
**_

Wyldon sighed. He was in so much pressure, for his kingdom and for what he thought was right. He had just become training master a few months ago, and already his king wanted to let this, this…girl try for her knighthood. He was a conservative. He was not expecting this. He walked through the palace and through his room to the small private garden on the edge of his chambers. This garden was something that he had never seen that he would use, but now that he was training the pages from dawn to dusk, it was a nice place to think and contemplate. Now it had another use.

Wyldon had a secret, something no one ever knew. If they knew, they would be astounded, the conservative, going against the rules set down ages past. But he was not ashamed, no; he was amazed and astounded that he could have stumbled on such a treasure. His treasure, his lady. Vivien of Scanra.

It would be a scandal if anyone found out. A noble, a high ranking one, and the training master at that, in love with a commoner, a foreign commoner at that! He did not care, he loved her so much he would die and live forever in Chaos's arms just to be with her for a while, just to make sure she was safe.

He had found her in Scanra, on an ambassador's mission. He had found her wet and cold, waiting for death to come in the form of a man. Just waiting in the nearest inn for death. The moment he saw her he loved her, and when he had asked the innkeeper to send her to his rooms the innkeeper had smirked, and in the knight everyone expected to hear her screams, and was surprised to see her in the morning well feed, and happy.

That night he had shown the first tenderness to a human after his mother. He had given her food, and had a healer come to look at her aches and bruises, given her a palet to sleep on. She and him had been lovers ever since.

Wyldon thought of his lover and sighed. Since he had been so un-noble to take a lover, maybe he could bend a little more to think about letting the girl be treated the same as the boys. He would talk it over with Vivien. Or maybe not.

Once a conservative, always part conservative at heart.


	2. A Proposal of Love

Disclaimer: I actually don't even own the characters, just the plotsobs

A Proposal of Love

It had been a month since Keladry of Mindelan had become a Page. A mind-grating, teeth-grinding, month. But it had its moments. Especially with Vivian.

Lord Wyldon stood outside of Vivian's door, with a small black box in his hand. How was he going to tell her? To just rush in and tell her how much he loved her and if she would marry him? No, that was not like him at all. He took a deep breath how would he do this? And how would he present this to the court?

Without knowing what he did, he banged his fist twice on the first piece of wood in front of him, which turned out to be the door. Wyldon stared at his hand in horror.

Suddenly the door opened. Vivian was standing there, in a beautiful dark green gown.

"Who's there... oh, it's you. Come in, have a cup of tea…" When Wyldon just stood there, she trailed off in to silence.

"Vivian, I have always loved you, and always will. Will you give your hand in marriage to me?"

The Next Night,

Midwinter Banquet

The Harold stood there. He was bored out of his mind, waiting for his dinner by standing here, doing nothing but announcing the foolish Ladies of the Court. It was the next persons turn to walk down the stairs.

"Lord Wyldon, Training Master and Noble and," as the Harold read this, his eyes bulged. The conservative with a peasant! "And his betrothed, Vivian of Scanra!"

The whole room stopped what it was doing as Wyldon and Vivian descended the stairs. Then someone started to clap. Soon it was a roar of clapping.

A while later, after much handshakes, glares, congratulations, and cursed from other conservatives and non-conservatives alike, Vivian and Wyldon stood in the balcony, watching the stars.

Vivian spoke, quietly, hesitantly, "My love, I have something to tell you." She stopped until she had Wyldon's full attention. "Wyldon, I went to a Healer today. I am two months pregnant."

A/N: Past the writers block, Yay! Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!dances around the room I decided to be evil and not tell you the ending and Wyldon's reaction, and you will never know because I am not going to continue the story. Use your imagination, muhahahaha!


	3. A Healer's Gift

Disclaimer: Grrr…Tammy said it was all right, that should be enough for you.

A/N: Hey guys. Said this would be my last one. I lied. Sorry, but **someone** (A.K.A. LandUnderWave) told me they would beat me with breadsticks if I didn't continue. Thanks to:

princessemerelda: I am not mean, I am evil, muhahahahaha

x17SkmBdrchiczxx: I can't make her die too tragically, that's just plain mean (jk)

no one of consequence: I don't mind if you continue it, just make it good and tell me so I can read it. I actually think I might continue this, so we'll have 2! Coolies!(p.s., he's really not that evil inside)

LandUnderWave: No breadsticks, I beg you, please no breadsticks!

music nerd: a soap opera? By the way, 'bout neal…hehehe

Farothien11594: yes, he has a girlfriend, what's the world coming 2?

Ionalama: glad you liked it!

x17SkmBdrchiczxx: Bad naughty boy, Wyldon, you!

The Inklings: glad you also liked it!

Pink Squishy Llama: Yes, he's a naughty boy, lol 

And very, **_very_** special thanks to Erkith, who has reviewed all my stories. 3 cheers for Erkith!

A Healer's Gift

Wyldon stood outside of the healer's ward, waiting for a very exhausted Duke Baird to tell him. Tell him if his wife was all right, if he had become a father, what had happened in that _godforsaken room! _In his mind, he ran over the things that could have gone wrong, for the hundredth time.

Finally, Duke Baird came out of the room, to give him one of the most un-conservative like smile he had ever seen.

Duke Baird, a fine man, even if he was not a traditionalist. His son, Nealan, was something in question, but the father was all right. Even though he did have a soft spot for Page Keladry.

Keladry was about to take on her first exams, and possibly her last. Wyldon couldn't make up his mind about her. She was an abomination to the sanctions of knighthood, and yet, she surpassed the boys in most everything. Even her fears, of heights, she tried to surpass them.

Suddenly Wyldon felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked into the knowing eyes of the Duke, and he felt his worries about his wife and child come to surface.

He gave the Duke one nod, to let him know he was still standing and ready to hear, and the Duke Baird let out a sigh.

"Your wife is fine, she's sleeping right now, and…"

_And what_, Wyldon almost snarled, what of his child!

"And your daughter is sleeping peacefully in her cradle."

Wyldon stared. A daughter! He had never thought about what sex his child would be, but now that he thought about it, a daughter? No son to teach how to ride, how to be a knight, and so many other things.

But then again, what about all the perks that come with having a son? Never mind, Wyldon was very, **very** glad that he had a daughter.

Duke Baird waited patiently to see whether Wyldon was still breathing.

"Thank you, Duke Baird, for assisting me with something that was dear to my heart. It means very much to me."

"Not at all, Lord Wyldon. It was a pleasure to assist you in some way. I must know what the girl's name is. You must name her, as is the fathers right, and Vivien told me to tell you that she concedes you the naming rights."

Wyldon thought.

"Her name..."Wyldon said hesitantly, "Her name is Keira. Keira of Scanra and Cavall."

A/N: sorry to all y'all boys who are reading this out there, I have a little brother, y' see? ( for those with siblings, that explains all, jk)


End file.
